


Pumpkin Day

by sokikuro



Series: Pumpkin Day [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, he is tired, kid also isn't in the best state of mind, oh well, shinichi doesn't know that it's his birthday, small appearances of additonal characters, this was supposed to be fluffy and lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokikuro/pseuds/sokikuro
Summary: After the hunt for a serial killer Shinichi gets a surprise visit. Spending a day with Kaitou Kid was different than he had expected.





	Pumpkin Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a very long time but this year I finally wanted to post something on Shinichi's birthday.

The man laughed hysterically. Blood slid down along the knife, leaving red blotches on his face. Shinichi didn’t care. He was bone tired but above all else frustrated and angry at himself. He had come too late. Another life lost due to his incompetence.

Suddenly he lost his grip on the man’s arm; reflexive panic seized him for just a second before his tired brain registered the presence of Sato and Takagi. They both tried and seemed to succeed in restraining the man. Shinichi wasn't wasting any time. The adrenalin helped him to spring to his feet and in a stumbling manner he made his way over to the woman, having to confirm his observation, still hoping somewhere deep-down that he had tackled the man in time.

Two police officers and a paramedic (at least there he had shown foresight) were already at her side. As he arrived the later started to shake his head in resignation, face tight. Shinichi closed his eyes, sacking a bit in posture. He truly had failed once again.

He always seemed to be too slow and too late.

Why did he keep on hoping that for once it would be different? Hope did nothing for him.

A different paramedic started to fuss over him. His own words didn’t register but whatever he was saying, got the woman to back off in an annoyed huff, muttering under her breath. Shinichi shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to hide the obvious tremor in them.

He wasn't done yet.

His eyes swept over the organized chaos around him until they focused on Inspector Megure who paused in his conversation with an unfamiliar officer, which, Shinichi supposed dryly, was a feat in its own way. How long until the woman became as familiar as everyone else?

How long until he made her feel incompetent and uncertain?

Suddenly, the Inspector was right there and gave him his whole attention, donning a slightly less professional expression, his eyes giving away his feelings. Shinichi ignored the man’s concern and went on with the now complete deduction. Conservations around them ceased and he could feel their eyes boring into him. His hands fisted around the inside lining of his pockets. He couldn’t risk breaking down now. He had to keep himself in check, couldn't let them know that his vision started to become blurry. He had a case to close.

Soon everything turned into a haze of well-practiced actions, a reboot of the same show.

The voice of inspector Megure congratulating him warmly brought him back from his stupor, before he could protest the man had turned away to ask Sato to drive him home to which she noted smiling. He wanted to refuse but where not long ago everyone had been listening to him with rapt, almost uncomfortable attention they were now ignoring him. He gave up and slowly lost himself inside his mind once more. He couldn’t remember anything after getting into the car except for the cheerful faces of Sato and Takagi, so out of place with the situation.

He had expected cold silence, which he would have deserved. He knew as well as any of them that he had failed once again. In more ways than one.

Another life lost. And it was his entire fault.

Somehow Shinichi ended up in his shower, freed from blood and mud. He watched the now clean water going down the drain and found the strength to drag himself into his bed, not bothering to get dressed. When his head hit the pillow he caught a glimpse of the clock, reading around 4 a.m., and shortly after succumbed to unconsciousness. His lack of sleep finally catching up with him.

X

He woke up to the insistent ringing of his phone. Shinichi was determined to ignore it, willing himself back to a for once dreamless sleep. The ringing wouldn’t stop, though. After ten minutes he knew there would be no escape and freed his arm from the sheets, grasping blindly for the device, taking the call.

“SHIN-CHAN!”

Shinichi regretted his decision instantly. He should have turned it off instead.

He loved his mother but sometimes she was just too much and most of the time she only called to rant about his father. It was way too early for that. He pried one of his eyes open to confirm what his inner clock told him. 7 a.m., definitely too early. Who in their right mind called someone at this hour? His father must have screwed up really bad.

He groaned and pressed his face into the pillow.

“Shin-chan?” He hated that nickname. “Are you listening?” Shinichi made a noise of confirmation, too exhausted to do anything more. “I’m sorry, I woke you up, didn’t I? I know it’s early but I just wanted to be the first to…”

“…Anyway enjoy your day and see you soon~”

Shinichi blinked in confusion. He couldn’t recollect a word she had said. Probably wasn’t important anyway. “Hm, bye,” he mumbled into the phone not caring if he was heard and hung up, embracing sleep once more.

But it seemed like the universe was against him for not long after his phone rang again. He really should have turned it off. Did his mother forget something?

“What?” His voice was barely coherent but he was convinced that he got his intention across. He simply wanted to sleep. The all-nighters were finally tacking their revenge and they were not kind.

“Mo, I knew you would forget.”

“Ran?” If he wasn’t so lethargic he might have hit himself. He had promised to call, hadn’t he? Again he had forgotten her over a case. He was such a bad friend. Why had she ever attempted to date him? Not that it had lasted long. All the lies between them had been far more than their relationship could stand. He could be damn lucky that they both were still determined to keep and fight for their friendship. Sonoko loved to remind him of this with devilish glee, followed by a disapproving stare because he failed to argue with her or something.

“So I wanted to congratulate you before the tournament starts, since I will be busy and all.” Ran sounded awkward, probably thinking that he wasn’t listening and Shinichi had to admit guiltily that he hadn’t.

Bad friend.

The worst part was that, apparently, Ran knew about the case already and so knew why she had slipped his mind. He shouldn’t feel surprised, he knew, news about caught serial killers traveled fast, especially if they showed a connection with a celebrity, no matter the dubious nature of said celebrity.

Shinichi cleared his throat. “Thank you. G’luck. I know you’ll beat ‘em.”

Ran laughed. The sound washed over him, bringing relief and easing his mind at least a bit. “I’ll and you go back to sleep. You sound like you need it.” With those words she ended the call not waiting for a response.

Shinichi would have loved to follow her order but as his luck had it someone knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer opened it.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” he grumbled sarcastically and rubbed his eyes, “What are you doing here so early, Haibara?” He sat up in irritation.

“Well, I haven't been planning on getting flashed, I assure you.”

Shinichi needed an embarrassing amount of time to comprehend her meaning. He looked down. “Oh.” He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision, gradually taking in the sight he made. He blushed madly as it hit him, pulling the blanket firmly back around him and stuttered for an explanation that he couldn't provide, not remembering how he ended up in his bed in the first place.

Haibara smirked. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, so relax.” He only blushed harder. She titled her head in fond amusement. “I left your breakfast in the kitchen. Make sure you eat all of it and for the love of everything don’t let that be your only substantial meal of the day and, no, coffee does not count.” The disapproval was practical screaming from her eyes.

“Yes, mother.”

“It’s embarrassing that you obviously still need one.”

Even though her words were spoken in playful manner, Shinichi couldn’t suppress a flinch. “I’m sorry. Thank you.”

Haibara’s gaze softened into something gentler. “After our trip I could bring the kids over." He had forgotten about that too. "I’m sure they would be delighted. They miss you just as much.”

“They miss Conan. They don’t know me.” The words sounded almost bitter but mostly resigned.

For a moment an old irritation flashed over her face. She sighed. “Like I was saying, they miss you. Well, get more rest, preferably sleep.” She glared at him. “And eat.” Haibara turned around again, going out the door. He could see the determination in the set of her shoulders. “We’ll come over. If you’re lucky we’ll even bring you a lemon pie." She slammed the door shut.

Shinichi sat in silence staring at his door, sure that now he never would be able to go back to sleep. Well, at least not now.

With a sigh he got up and opened the curtains of his window, looking out at the blue sky still tinged orange. Why was the world insisting that sunrise was such a nice time to be up and ready?

His eyes traveled to the empty street, which turned out to be not so empty at all. A man in a black baseball cap was staring up at him frozen ere he suddenly turned away as if struck. Shinichi blinked and realization hit him hard once again. He closed the curtains with vehemence and his blush returned. This day already seemed to turn out to be just perfect.

He hoped the guy wouldn’t call the police on him. They would love this, he was sure.

Clothes. He needed clothes.

His closet presented a nice picture of his own emptiness except for his old school uniform and thankfully underwear. Small mercies.

Right. He had forgotten. Again. Maybe he should get his brain checked out, lately it felt more like a sieve. He really should. He might have prevented last night's tragedy if-

No, his brain was still working fine. His deductions were still on point. He just kept forgetting to take care of himself, nothing out of the ordinary, cases and books always have been more important to him.

Shinichi groaned and let his head rest against the closet door. How had he ever managed to live on his own and not die a humiliating death? Not even Kogoro was this useless when being left alone.

He grabbed the uniform and got dressed, promising himself to get his laundry done. The outfit still fitted him perfectly. It was kind of depressing but he supposed he shouldn’t complain, not over such a trivial thing others would feel grateful for.

By the time he got downstairs he had received three text massages reminding him to eat properly and to rest over the weekend. He wasn’t that incompetent. Thank you. His mountain of dirty clothes begged to differ but what did a heap of inanimate objects know.

His breakfast looked like an orgy of health. Nothing new, but he thought that the theft of his whole coffee supply was pushing it. He started to feel like Professor Agasa surely must.

His phone signaled him the arrival of a new message.

 _‘What did I tell you?'_ Apparently it took him a bit too long to answer. _'You're hopeless. Eat. Go back to sleep.’_

Shinichi hesitated for a moment. _‘Yes, mother.’_

_‘Moron.’_

X

Either he was slowly becoming insane and the lack of sleep finally made him hallucinate or his subconscious had really weird daydreams in place, which, maybe, still indicated some form of insanity. However, at the moment he was way too exhausted to care all that much.

“Put me in a dress and no one will ever know what happened to you.”

The figment of his imagination titled their head slightly. “No dress.”

“Good.”

“There’s nothing wrong with dresses and men wearing dresses, though.”

“I don’t like wearing them.”

“Okay.”

Shinichi deemed their conversation finished and promptly closed his eyes. The figment of his imagination huffed in a mix of disbelieve and amusement.

"Do you have anything comfortable to wear?”

Shinichi turned on his stomach. “You’re welcome to do my laundry.”

There was a snap, the smell of smoke filled his nostrils and suddenly he found himself standing upright. “That’s better.”

Shinichi looked down and sure enough his old school uniform had turned into something more casual and loose. He couldn’t recognize the clothes; in fact, they were one size too big on him and smelled after a complete different laundry detergent, something flowery. It was quite nice.

He hoped he was hallucinating. He had to be. He felt too awake to be dreaming.

He sat back down. “It’s too early for this.”

“It’s nine in the morning,” pointed out his, hopefully, figment of imagination.

What was he even thinking? Apparently he was hallucinating _and_ going insane.

His stun-gun wristwatch confirmed the time. “Exactly.” Shinichi checked it and found it, not too surprisingly, loaded. “Too early.”

After a moment, Kid flopped down next to him and managed to make it look graceful. Shinichi watched him gaze around the library, the only place he could fall asleep in without problem, the only place inside this mansion that he didn’t feel lonely in. He reached out his hands and pinched Kid and himself in the cheek.

Pain. Not a dream. So he was awake. Good to know, reassuring, really. Or not. He relied on his mind. What if he couldn't trust it anymore? He couldn't think about it. He didn't want to think about it.

"You're not wearing a mask." He felt also rather solid.

A hand closed around his own and gently pried his fingers of the others cheek now turned a slight red. "No, I'm not." The usual lilt in his voice was missing.

Solid to touch and an imperfect imitation of reality. So, a weird realistic dream. But he _felt_ awake. He was absolutely sure that he was awake.

"Why?" Why was his brain betraying him?

Kid took a hold of his other hand too and put both of them down. "The cap will be enough." The statement came nonchalant with a dash of certainty. "I trust you not to take advantage."

"Am I dreaming?" Kid had the audacity to laugh, which was fine; the fact that it sounded different compared to his normal laugh was not. It lacked the arrogance. "I'm being serious." Sometimes people could only wake up from nightmares if they 'killed' themselves and he needed to know if he was caught in one like that. Even if Kid wasn’t nightmare materiel in the least. Or that could just be him. He had his suspicions about a certain task force.

Kid was fun, his heists were safe and so was he. An oasis in a bleak world. And his world has been rather bleak lately.

As it must have been for Kid.

And he couldn't follow his own thoughts anymore.

He had been fine just a few hours ago and now nothing made sense.

Shinichi let his head fall forward until it rested on Kid's shoulder. "I'm tired."

Kid hummed. "So you are." He sounded thoughtful and sheepish. "I apologize for waking you up but I wanted to ask you for your consent."

"Oh, that's fine then." The same laugh as before. It was nicer as his usual one. "Why the change of clothes?"

Dreaming or hallucinating?

Kid stilled beneath him. "Because we're going out and have a fun day. If you're up to it." Kid sounded so hopeful Shinichi didn’t have it in him to flat out refuse him. However, it also sounded exhausting. "Don't worry, you can sleep for a bit longer, I'll take care of everything and I promise that it’s nothing too strenuous and you can call a stop at all times."

Shinichi had to smile at the nervousness the other was emitting. He wondered if he could make the real Kid sound like that. “Why not?” Kid was fun. He needed fun. And nothing made sense anyway.

X

Shinichi felt disoriented but couldn't exactly deduce why. He was still too tried to find the strength to open his eyes and he couldn't sense any danger around him to urge him into action. Something was just off. Maybe it was the slight breeze ruffling his hair. He had no recollection of opening a window. Then again, a lot of things slipped his mind lately or rather just about anything. No wonder he kept slowly turning into a big disappointment and failure.

For a moment he wondered when he became so negative.

His phone beeped annoyingly. Sometimes he really wished that people would leave him alone. He tried to grab it but it wasn't lying on the couch table. Irritated he concentrated on the direction the noise was coming from. His pants. With still closed eyes he got a hold on the device and answered the patient caller.

"Mo-"

 _"KUDO!"_ Shinichi winced at the loud exclamation and wondered why Hattori sounded relieved yet anxious. _"Where are ya?!"_

Was he supposed to be somewhere? "Huh?"

 _"Are ya drugged?"_ What?

"No? I'm just tired?" He couldn't be completely sure. Haibara wasn't above sneaking drugs into his foot to help him fall asleep, nothing dangerous, just something to help with his insomnia and considering the state she had found him in this morning he wouldn't be surprised. She worried and knew he would refuse taking anything.

 _"Can ya move? See your surroundings?"_ Slowly Shinichi became aware of the urgency in Hattori's voice. Did something happen? Adrenalin flew through his veins and, finding himself more awake, he opened his eyes, ready to get up and go to where he was needed, only to freeze.

Shinichi blinked, thinking for a moment that his mother must have kidnapped him once again but disregarded the notion instantly. She would sooner accept a wrinkle blemishing her smooth skin than getting into a car like this, not even under the thread of death.

 _"Kudo, are ya hurt?"_ Oh. _"Talk ta me."_

"Hattori, relax. I'm fine." At least of that he was sure. He had no injuries as far as he could tell; his limps were only a bit stiff from sitting for an unknown amount of time. He could easily leave the car, he wasn't restrained and all windows were wide open, not that he needed to excite the car through them, the door unlocked without any problems.

 _"Relax?!"_ Shinichi couldn't suppress a pained groan. _"Kudo! What's wrong?!"_

"Nothing. My legs fell asleep, is all." And his eardrums might have just gotten ruptured, but he kept that to himself. He stretched and heard his back pop satisfyingly. He looked around. Nobody seemed to take notice of him and he couldn't make out anyone behaving suspicious.

_"Where are ya?!"_

"A parking lot." He leaned back down to search the car and found the notice sitting neatly on the dashboard right where he should have seen it when waking up.

_'Be right back. There's some water and foot in the cooler on the backseat if you want._

_K.K.'_

Shinichi stared at the note for a few seconds before he remembered. So. Neither a dream nor a hallucination.

"I'm on a road trip. Did you need something?" He straightened back up. He had a clear view over the entirety of the parking lot and the car was parked in such a way that he didn’t need to worry about anything coming from behind him or making him feel cornered.

Silence. _"On a road trip?"_

"Yes."

_"With whom?"_

Shinichi hesitated, not knowing how to answer. He didn’t understand the urge to keep his mouth shut on the details and yet he knew that he couldn’t lie to his friend or leave him in uncertainty. He has learnt his lesson on that.

_“Kudo!”_

“Kid.”

_“Excuse me?!”_

“I’m on a road trip with Kaitou Kid.” It sounded as insane as he feared it would.

 _"Okay.”_ Shinichi startled at Hattori's sudden calmness. This wasn’t the reaction he had anticipated. It left him reeling. _“Is he around right now?”_

“I agreed to go on a trip with a thief and not just any thief.”

_"So?”_

“That’s insane!”

 _“You’re only insane if you tell Sonoko about it,”_ Hattori retorted sounding amused, _"Well, is he around?"_

Shinichi took a deep breath and shoved his incredulity over Hattori’s lack of reaction aside, resuming his visual search for the wayward thief. He spotted him immediately. Kid exited the small store at the other end, holding a large cup in his hand.

"Yes. Give me a moment." Kid seemed to tense and slow his steps when he noticed him advancing more confident then he felt. The distance he had to bridge wasn't that long, thankfully, he knew how impatient his friend was. He hold his phone up for Kid to take. "Hattori wants a word with you."

Kid tilted his head and carefully reached out his hand to take the device, checking the caller id before putting it against his ear.

Shinichi regretted not putting his phone on speaker.

When did he turn so neglectful?

“My sincerest apologies tantei-han~” It was astounding. The change in the thief came so sudden and yet so fluently that Shinichi couldn’t help but be impressed. And relieved. This was the Kid he knew. All poise, assuredness and arrogant confidence. “It seems indeed then that I owe you my gratitude.” Suddenly Shinichi could smell coffee. He blinked and looked down. Kid was holding onto his wrist and Shinichi wondered how and when the thief had managed to pass the cup over to him. He let it slide and instead listened to Kid’s silent demand. The coffee was better than he expected. “I swear on my honor as a thief and magician.”

Kid returned the phone to him a strange nostalgic smile on his lips.

_“Don't worry. I have everything under control. I gotta go. Have fun. Oh, greetings from Kazuha.”_

“Oy! Hattori!” All that greeted him on the other side was a monotone beeping.

"You have interesting friends."

“That’s one way to describe it.” Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows and, after unsuccessfully trying to call his friend back, shoved his phone back where he had found it earlier. He glared up at Kid. “What did he want?”

Kid scratched the back of his neck. It left Shinichi faltering. “Just making sure that I treat you well.”

Shinichi waited but Kid didn’t offer any further information. “Right.” Shinichi finished the last of his coffee, buying time to find his balance. “You screwed up somewhere and got the police into an uproar.”

"I wasn't counting on your parents.” Shinichi was glad that he had nothing left to drink or he would have chocked.

"Happens to the best of us." Shinichi heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. They never consider that people might have plans that don't align with theirs." Kid didn't seem to know how to response to that if the way he opened and closed his mouth was any indication. "I remember you saying something about a fun day out. So, where are we?"

"Wait." Kid hold up his hands. "Are you sure that you don't want me to bring you back?" Shinichi raised an indignant brow. "I mean-"

"Hattori will handle it." It pained him to admit it but when it came to him everyone took Hattori's word over his own. He just hoped that his friend wouldn't come up with something embarrassing or easily seen through by his father. He shuddered.

"You're really up for this?"

Shinichi couldn't believe his ears. "You got me out here. Do you truly think you just can turn around and take me home?" Not with his parents back from Los Angeles. Absolutely not. He was too exhausted to handle them in any way let alone face them in person. "Why the sudden cold feet, Kid?"

Heads turned in their direction. Shinichi could feel their eyes on them. He could have slapped himself. Again he had forgotten something and this time nothing less than actual people. Although he had to wonder about their strong reaction, no, that wasn't right. Kid was famous and with each year his fame only seemed to grow.

Not to mention his resent case-

Kid crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. "Stop always calling me a _kid_ just because I'm not as stuck up as you are."

Shinichi caught up quickly. He pulled a bit on the cap, amazed that the thief let him. He had said that he trusted him but to really allow him this opportunity seemed a bit careless. "But you are a _kid_."

"Slander!"

Shinichi could hear the other people whisper in amusement. At least no one seemed to recognize him and deemed it worthy to post pictures of them on a social platform. Then again, his public days have been over for nearly six years now and people have gotten more engaged with new sensations slowly but surely forgetting about him. He didn't know how to feel about that. It's what he had wanted when he had returned.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Shinichi shook his head and let go of the cap. "Am I dreaming?"

Kid stared at him and then burst into laughter. Shinichi waited him out until the last of their onlookers lost interest. "I'm being serious."

The thief swiped under his eyes. Shinichi crossed his arms over his chest and crinkled the paper cup in the process. "I'm sorry. It's just, we had the exact same conversation earlier but you were pretty out of it then. You kept falling asleep on me, literally." The grin that followed was so Kid-like Shinichi wanted to kick a soccer ball at his face. "How often do you dream about me, I wonder." With his power-enhancing shoes. Which were missing suspiciously.

"I see. That's why the sudden cold feet. I wasn't in a position to make decisions." The flinch that followed would have been more satisfying if a soccer ball had been involved, Shinichi was sure of it.

"Do you want me to bring you home?"

The cup had to do. Shinichi's aim was as flawless as ever. And he had been right; it was indeed more satisfying to kick something at the thief.

The only downside was that people resumed staring at them.

Shinichi grabbed Kid’s arm and dragged him to the car. "I won’t repeat myself. No take-backs."

“Kaito."

"What?" Shinichi stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Again Kid scratched at the back of his neck. "It's a perfectly normal name and you don't have to get used to something completely different."

Shinichi hummed in acceptance.

X

The car was quiet, not in an awkward or uncomfortable way per say. After a second cup of coffee he felt more alert however the exhaustion still sat deep inside his bones. Kid had told him to try to rest a bit more since their journey would take them another hour or so and by the looks of it the thief was determined to not disturb him in any way.

Shinichi wasn’t happy about it. He couldn’t rest. He needed a distraction.

He retrieved his phone and checked it for any new massages. His mother complained about not telling her he would be out to visit Hattori when she had called this morning, nevertheless she wished him to have fun. Haibara complained about the same and reminded him to take care of himself. He skipped over Sonoko’s massage, sure that it would be full of insults. He was a bit or rather a lot surprised about the mass of massages from basically all police officers he knew, be it the ones from Japan or from other countries, expressing their relieve and some congratulating him for something, probably his last case. He halted at the thought and chanced a glance at Kid.

Shinichi sunk lower into the seat and skimmed over the long list of massages on his phone. His parents clearly had been overreacting.

He almost missed the times when they seemed less caring.

Shinichi was glad that at least Hattori had the mind to actually _call_ him before triggering a search and rescue party.

“You had a lot of people worried.”

Kid sighed. “You Kudos always like to try and ruin my plans it seems.”

Shinichi smiled at that. “How long are you staying in Japan?”

“Just a few days.”

“Any heists planned?” He hasn’t heard about anything of the sort but considering his resent track record it wouldn’t surprise him. He would like to visit a heist again. He hoped there would be heists again.

He could feel Kid’s appraising eyes searching his expression. “No.” Shinichi felt disappointment wash over him and tried to suppress it. “At least not until June.” The relief he felt was instantaneous. But with the relief also came a crushing guilt. He shouldn’t feel happy about this prospect. He was a detective. He should catch this thief and yet he simply couldn't. He always let him escape and waited for the next heist to be amazed at.

What would his colleagues think if they knew?

What would that man do to him?

Shinichi closed his eyes. “Can you talk about something?” He wanted to stop thinking, for just a moment.

After a few second of silence, Kid obliged. He spoke about the things he has seen, places he has visited. He complained of foreign law enforcements, claiming to miss his beloved task force (Shinichi almost flinched at that.). He talked about people in general, observations he has made in different countries. He mostly talked about France and grumbled over Hakuba following him everywhere like a demented bulldog.

Shinichi listened to all of it. Kid was more open than he had thought he would be. He wasn’t giving away important information; instead he was open with his feelings and kept moving his arm to emphasize his words. Shinichi has always known that Kid was a very energetic and passionate person with a wide range of emotion but now he saw how muted down he normally behaved on heists. This Kid was less serious and more fun-loving, more expressive.

And yet there was something incredible lonely about him.

The contrast was so striking and fascinating. He wished he could see Kid’s facial expressions more clearly. Yet, he supposed, Kid was letting him see more than enough already. More than a thief should show a detective.

"You aren't dying or anything, are you?"

Kid stopped mid-motion and spoke slowly, "No. Why?"

"Just asking. So, what did Hakuba do then?"

Kid needed a short while to get back into a fluid rant about the other detective. Hattori would have enjoyed this one. He could picture both of them sitting in a bar, sharing a drink over their mutual grieve and swapping 'war' stories, only with different punch lines.

"He should get a life and stop hitting on me."

Shinichi blinked, sure that he had misheard. "Wait. He's hitting on you?"

Kid turned up his nose. "I swear. That obsessed jerk. It's so annoying."

"Maybe he just wants you to taste your own medicine." Hakuba having a crush on Kid was too weird to be true. It was true that he harbored a borderline obsession for the thief or rather obsessed over catching said thief, though.

"I doubt that. He doesn't even know he's doing it. You detectives are all dense like that."

"Oi."

"You should hear the things he comes up with. Even my fans have noticed! It's getting embarrassing. He should stop wasting his precious time." Kid pouted, sitting hunched over the steering wheel. "I'm clearly not interested."

"Have you ever tried telling him?"

"Of course not! Less he gets any ideas."

"Like the one that you're interested in him?" Kid blanched visibly and made a gagging noise. "And scaring him off? After all you would miss him dearly."

Kid shuddered with his whole body. "Don't even joke about that, please. As far as detectives go he is one of my favorites but that's it."

"Sure, I believe you." Shinichi couldn't stop himself from laughing at the miserable looking thief. Kid was gracious about it and waited him out before he changed the topic.

Shinichi spent the rest of the ride listening to Kid's stories and he almost felt mournful when the thief announced they had reached their destination. He wanted to stay in this car and forget everything else.

"Ito?"

"Don't you like it?"

Shinichi looked over at Kid. He seemed to genuine care about his opinion. "That's not it. Why Ito?"

Kid smiled, not his maniac grin or the nostalgic one from earlier. "Why not?" Kid got out of the car. "Come on. You must be hungry by now."

Shinichi followed him down a few streets to a small restaurant. He didn't care much for it and so left everything for Kid to handle. The thief didn't complain. While they ate their admittedly delicious food, he would have to remember the name and come back with Hattori, Kid continued with his stories only now leaving out his heists in general and the law enforcement in particular.

As soon as Shinichi had finished his food Kid dragged him out of the establishment, nervous energy drumming through his body. Shinichi feared the worst and silently watched him doing small card and coin tricks, still simply listening to him talking on.

His suspicion turned out to be unwarranted. He hoped. Kid had led him straight to a shaky suspension bridge - Kadowakitsure Bridge the thief helpfully pointed out.

Shinichi looked back down the way they had come from, only then noticing the distance they had hiked up to get here.

He shouldn't let himself get so distracted all the time.

The feeling of something cold against his cheek stopped his internal self-doubting right in its tracks. He glanced at Kid and took the offered bottle thankfully.

"Isn't the view amazing?"

Shinichi had to agree. They could see the coastline and amazing cliff. Kid ushered him on to finally stand on the bridge. As soon as he did, he could feel the slight caress of the wind and instantly could make an educated guess why Kid has decided to visit this place and got his confirmation just as fast.

"I should have brought my hang glider."

"Why didn't you?"

Kid smirked up at him. "I didn't want to make too many assumptions." He glanced past him. "Besides, it's too conspicuous."

Shinichi looked over his shoulder. A few other tourists were leaving the bridge, leaving them in serenity and solitude until the next ones arrived. He returned his gaze to the thief who now looked down at the waves. Shinichi joined him and let himself get immersed into the tranquility of the place.

"Should we move on?"

Shinichi took a deep breath. "In a moment."

In the end they must have stayed over an hour and they would have stayed longer if Kid hadn't grown too restless with inactivity.

A fact he now bemoaned.

"You could have insisted we leave earlier." Shinichi interrupted the thief's whining about stiff muscles.

Kid turned on his heel and walked backwards. "As long as you enjoyed yourself it's fine. I'm just not used to standing still for such a long time."

"Watch out!" Shinichi caught the thief by his shirt and stopped his rather ungraceful fall over a root. "Aren't you normally more aware of your surroundings?"

Kid straightened and readjusted his clothes and backpack. "I'm not perfect. I do make mistakes or slip up which you love to point out." Kid must have seen something in his expression. He would like to know what it was. "I don't mind. It helps me to improve~"

"Where are we going now?"

"Jogasaki Coast."

The view that greeted Shinichi was even more amazing than the one on the bridge. The coast was hugged by jagged cliffs and stones, from their looks they must have been formed by lava.

"We could go on a boat ride, sailing or kayaking if you want."

Shinichi considered the given options. They all sounded nice. But they also meant more direct contact with other people and he knew how that usually ended for him and whoever accompanied him. The fact that they could leave the restaurant without a hitch was already a small miracle.

He looked at Kid who once again had a deck of cards in his hands and shuffled it aimlessly in well practiced motions. It was kind of hypnotizing. "I would rather keep walking."

All Kid did was to nod and move on after he made sure that Shinichi drank some more water. They walked in silence, simply taking in their surroundings or rather Kid did. After a while Shinichi had lost interest and was now observing the thief more closely. He was holding himself differently and looked more comfortable and relaxed and.

Shinichi wondered if Kid ever got tired of pretending.

"Are you okay?" The question slipped out before he could stop himself.

Kid let the cards disappear and instead moved a coin around his fingers. “Of course I’m okay. Why would I be?”

Shinichi wanted to point out the obvious. But, he had to admit, he wasn’t ready. He didn’t know what the idiot was thinking or why he decided to drop by and spent a day with him. He only knew that he didn’t want for it to end just yet.

So he didn't protest when Kid changed the topic after he failed to respond. He listened to his stories, strewn in little facts and tidbits about their surroundings and places Shinichi has never seen and watched him perform little magic tricks.

X

"Are you sure?"

Kid almost leered at him. “Absolutely. Or am I wrong to assume that I’m in honorable company?”

Shinichi startled at the sudden change in attitude, for the first time in hours wishing back his shoes and a good quality soccer ball. “Sometimes I think you want to be caught.”

He seemed to think about it for a moment. “Not yet, no.”

A sudden coldness overcame Shinichi at the words.

This time Kid grabbed his arm and dragged him along. “Come on. We walked the whole day. If that doesn’t scream for a visit of a hot spring I don’t know what does.”

Shinichi relented reluctantly, his mind still stuck on Kid’s response.

X

Shinichi rested his back against the edge of the hot spring, eyes closed and enjoying the warmth. His stiff muscles gradually relaxed. Kid was right next to him. It surprised Shinichi that he wasn’t tempted to sneak a look at his companions completely exposed face.

He could hear a satisfied sigh. “I miss this.”

Shinichi couldn’t suppress a smirk. “Do you take all your detectives to a hot spring?”

Kid laughed at that. “There is no greater thrill.”

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the warmth until it was time for them to leave. Shinichi led Kid go first.

They reunited in the lobby or rather Shinichi spotted the other there. Kid was intensely focused on his phone, his body language rigid.

He could guess on the topic.

"It's not your fault."

Kid made no movement. "Neither is it yours."

He easily pried the phone from his hands. He glanced at the display and sure enough there was an update on his case. Kid must have put an alert on it. "I told him that he would never be a good police officer if he kept overlooking things or dismissing people based on prejudices. I kept pointing out his mistakes. I checked and overlooked everything he did. It's my fault that he felt incompetent. It's my fault that, that he killed all those people."

His breath got caught in his throat and he fought down unwanted tears, waiting for Kid’s response and conformation of his thoughts. "You're a harsh critic but you're never unfair about it. You want people to improve. It's not your fault that he wasn't able to take your criticisms or advises."

"I kept pushing him." His hands started to hurt and shake from the strain. Kid took them in his and made him unclench them.

"He made his decision on acting the way he did and in the end proofed you right."

"If I just had kept quiet-"

"Then you wouldn't be you. I'm not saying that it isn't tragic but it isn't a guilt you should shoulder."

"I should have seen it."

Kid flicked him against his forehead the sad smile back in place. "You're human and I've met the guy. He fooled even me." Shinichi blinked at him disbelieving. No one could fool Kaitou Kid. "Thinking about it, if it is anyone’s fault than it is mine. I love to show you all up. In all honesty I'm surprised that Nakamori hasn't gone on a rampage by now."

"Why are you so damn nonchalant about this?" Shinichi balled his hands into fists. The picture of the last victim came unwanted to his mind. She was still young, not even out of high school, just a girl. Sonoko had known her, like she had known all the victims. Because they all had one thing in common.

“Do you really think that?”

Shinichi paused. Did he? He regarded the thief. “Can you even _not_ hide behind your poker face?” The question was quite but he was sure the thief had heard him.

Kid retrieved his phone and somehow his lack of an answer was answer enough. “Thank you for catching him.” He bowed.

Shinichi hid him on the head. “Did you drag me around all day just for that?”

"Now you ask." Kid shook his head, his laugh sounded a bit wet. "I had planned this for a while now." He righted himself. “This almost made me cancel. It probably would have been the honorable thing to do.”

A lump formed in Shinichi’s throat and again he was haunted by the forever still pictures of these young women, who had nothing in common but their admiration for Kaitou Kid.

“I’m sure they forgive you. It wasn’t your fault.” It was the fault of a deranged individual.

“I hope so.” He took a deep breath. “I promised you fun and I know something that you'll surely enjoy, if you’re still up for it."

X

Shinichi looked on in wonder as the little butterflies kept moving around and slowly disappeared. He had figured out almost all of Kid's magic tricks. This was one of the few that he hadn't and the other was overly proud of that fact.

"Enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

By the looks of it he wasn't the only one. It made him wonder if Kid felt as guilty over it has he did. And yet he knew better than anyone that life had to go on. They had to move forward. "Don't get so full of yourself."

Kid's grin grew. "I have one trick left." He snapped with his fingers and suddenly there were yellow roses floating down on Shinichi. They exploded into yellow sparks upon touching him and turned into pictures of everyone he knew. He was in every single one of the pictures, too - smiling. "You have a lot of interesting friends."

"I don't know if I should be amazed or disturbed. Where did you get all these?"

"You're forgetting you're talking to a thief." Kid sat down opposite from him. "Or that your mother likes to record your life."

"Stalker." He wasn’t even sure whom he meant.

Kid shrugged and watched him going through all the pictures. "I probably should return you to them."

Shinichi felt his heart sink for some reason. "Everyone thinks I'm in Osaka."

"Which means we have a long way ahead of us." He got up and offered his hand for Shinichi to take.

Shinichi ignored it. He felt reluctant to leave. “We are friends, too.”

Kaito joined him back on the ground only this time he sat right next to him. "A lowly thief and a detective?"

Shinichi snorted. "Humble doesn’t suite you."

"It’s a nice thought.” The admission was soft. “Does that mean you’re giving up on catching me?”

Shinichi pretended to think about it. “No, not yet. I don’t mind these moments once in a while, though.”

“I feel used somehow.” Shinichi couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped him. Kid grinned at him. “A pumpkin day.”

He snorted. “What?”

“Like with Cinderella. Only that we share a day instead of having fun on a ball for a few hours.” The hope was back in Kid’s voice. With a sudden clarity Shinichi understood Kid’s intention.

"You are an idiot.” He focused back on his pictures. “Thank you for today.”

“You’re very welcome.” He received another yellow rose, only this time it didn’t change into a picture. “And thank you, too.”


End file.
